Rien ne vaut le réconfort d'une fée
by Sophieorela
Summary: Sting est malheureux. Il a perdu son meilleur son compagnon, Lector, et Minerva ne lui rendra que s'il gagne les Grands Jeux Magiques. Seulement ce soir le vide qui accapare son cœur l'emmène dans le parc de Crocus. C'est le destin qui mettra sur sa route une fée capable de le redresser. Il a beau être un des plus forts, un peu de tendresse de temps à autre, ça ne fait pas de mal !


_**Hello !**_

_**Bon voilà cette fois j'ai décidé de faire un OS sur un autre couple que le Nalu ;)**_

_**C'est un couple assez étonnant et trèèèèèèèès rare ._. **_

_**Alors je vous pris de ne pas être indigné . **_

* * *

Rien ne vaut le réconfort d'une fée.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui enlever son plus fidèle ami ? Celui qui le comprend, qui le supporte dans sa quête de la puissance ? Celui qu'il a formé à son image… Ce petit être qui était tellement fière de marcher derrière lui… Il l'avait vengé son petit Lector mais pourtant ça n'avait même pas apaisé un quart de sa colère. Sa guilde rien que des pourritures… Et il en était une… Une belle pourriture qui ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à gagner. Il se rendait compte un peu tard que la puissance n'était pas le plus important…

Dans les rues de la capitale de Fiore l'on pouvait entendre des rugissements de douleur… Des bruits à vous transpercer le cœur, pourtant il faisait beau, le ciel de nuit était dégagé et les étoiles entouraient avec luminosité la lune. S'était magnifique… Pourtant le Dragon Slayer blanc n'avait aucune envie de relever la tête… Il préférait tanguer dans la rue plutôt que de regarder devant lui, il avait honte et malgré lui les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis tant d'année… Depuis la mort de son dragon. Il avait essuyé ses yeux les larmes revenaient toujours plus abondamment. Ça lui brouillait la vue.

Il avait beau se dire que son fidèle compagnon n'était pas mort ça ne faisait rien il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver son exceed de l'attaque du Maitre de sa guilde. Minerva, elle avait été plus rapide, car elle l'a sauvé, elle et mis en sécurité sans qu'elle ne lui dise où… Voilà maintenant que pour récupérer Lector il devait absolument faire gagner leur équipe aux Grands Jeux Magiques… D'autant plus que Sting n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait réentendre la voix de son ami tout de suite, il n'était même pas sure maintenant de pouvoir gagner face à Fairy Tail vu la racler que lui avait foutu Natsu… Natsu… Lui au moins il aurait protégé son chat bleu. Sting frappa son poing contre le mur d'à côté pour y laisser un énorme trou. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec le Dragon Slayer de feu s'il n'était pas capable de faire la moitié de ce qu'il aurait fait lui.

Doucement, il continua sa route et finit par voir de l'herbe sous ses pieds… Il ne comprit pas, il y a quelques instants il marchait sur du béton… Il se décida à relever la tête mais il dû essuyer ses yeux pour mieux discerner l'endroit. Même si sa vue lui faisait une temporaire défaillance son odorat lui indiqua une présence qui se rapprochait… Un doux parfum, simple mais avec une touche de camélia… Une odeur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une femme. Sting s'assit par terre contre un arbre après s'être rendu compte que finalement il se trouvait dans le parc de Crocus… Il n'était jamais venu ici… Il aurait dû y venir avec Lector et Rogue… Sans oublier Frosh…

Le jeune blond resserra ses jambes contre lui les entoura de ses mains. Penser à son chat lui faisait atrocement mal. Il était sûr que son petit compagnon aurait adoré venir ici en présence de son amie grenouille… Il ne méritait vraiment pas le respect et l'adoration qu'il lui portait… Malgré son échec Lector avait essayé de le défendre et Sting, lui, n'avait rien fait pour le protéger. Le jeune blond s'effondra totalement sur l'herbe fraiche.

* * *

Franchement elle devait avouer qu'elle était beaucoup mieux ici, qu'au beau milieu de sa guilde en pleine effervescence dû à la victoire de Natsu contre les Dragons Slayers de Sabertooth. Donc marcher un peu à l'aire frai et au calme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Même si passer du temps avec Natsu et Happy ne la dérangeait pas, ils étaient un peu trop surexciter à son gout. Elle aimait le calme et elle compatissait au courage qu'avait Lucy de devoir supporter 24/24h le rosé et sa boule de poil. Lisanna fit un doux sourire. Elle les trouvait mignon ensemble. D'après ce que lui avait dit sa grande sœur Natsu passait même ses nuits dans le lit de la blonde. La jeune eut un petit pincement au cœur. Le temps où elle et le Dragon Slayer passait des heures sans ce quitter dans leur petite cabane était révolu… Et elle l'avait bien vu… Ça avait été dur pour elle, de devoir abandonner son premier amour. Mais le destin avait voulu autrement et l'avait envoyé su Edoras…

D'ailleurs même si elle avait souffert de la séparation d'avec ses véritables amis, elle avait découvert avec amusement les changements de personnalité. Son grand-frère qui perd la notion de « l'Homme » ! Un Natsu tout peureux. Bien sûr elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de membres qu'elle n'avait pas connus. Comme Jubia ou… Lucy… Il était vrai que la complicité entre la jeune blonde assez violente et le petit rosé qui était le martyrisé lui avait laissé la gorge pâteuse. Mais en deux ans on finissait par comprendre que les choses changes. Lisanna savait qu'un jour ou l'autre on reviendrait la chercher pour retourner sur Earthland. Et donc elle avait réussi à décrocher de Natsu se doutant bien qu'Edoras n'était pas si diffèrent que son monde à elle. Et que si Lucy et Natsu s'aimaient à l'Edo-Guilde, ils s'aimeraient aussi à l'Earth-Guilde.

Lisanna secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées pas très enthousiastes. Elle remarqua qu'elle était entrée dans le parc de la ville… Le même endroit où elle avait trouvé Wendy et Charuru semi-consciente… Tout ça à cause de ses monstres de Raven Tail ! Il s'en était pris à une pauvre enfant puis à Grey et pire que tout ils avaient triché lors de l'affrontement entre Flare et Lucy ! Des lâches ! Mais bon heureusement Laxus leur avait fait leur fête ! Et maintenant il ne leur causerait surement plus de problème. Du moins Lisanna l'espérait…

Plus elle avançait et plus la jeune blanche entendait des sanglots. Fidèle à elle-même elle continua sa route en suivant les petits bruits. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser quelqu'un seul en pleine nuit ? Surtout si cette personne avait l'air abattu. Elle contourna une haie du labyrinthe pour voir une masse allonger sur le seuil d'un arbre. Lisanna était trop gentille mais vraiment trop inconsciente. Cette personne aurait pu lui faire du mal mais malgré ça elle n'y songea pas une seule fois et accouru. Elle s'agenouilla et secoua avec énormément de douceur l'être qui releva la tête.

C'est avec la luminosité de l'astre lunaire que la mage du Taker Over put apercevoir des cheveux clairs mais par-dessus tout de magnifiques yeux bleus. Comme elle mais beaucoup moins foncé. Seulement ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Lisanna reconnu de suite Sting Eucliffe, Le Dragon Slayer Blanc de Sabertooth. Celui contre lequel Natsu s'était battu cette après-midi… Etait-ce sa défaite qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Nan elle pouvait discerner une douleur dans son expression du visage. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Devait-elle le réconforter ? Ou le laisser là ? Lisanna n'avait pas assez de courage pour lui parler alors elle préféra attendre là, qu'il daigne se calmer. Apres tout, ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune blanche de laisser une personne dans le besoin, elle s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

Sting lui, avait bien remarqué la présence de la demoiselle mais il ne savait absolument pas qui était cette fille… Ca ne pouvait pas être une « groupie » sinon elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus… Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait s'intéresser à son état ? Il venait d'abandonner son meilleur ami. Le jeune blond fit un effort pour reprendre un peu constance, après tout il avait une réputation à ternir. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'une fille, qu'importe soit-elle, aille raconter à tout le monde qu'elle avait vu le Grand Sting en train de chialer. Il se mit assit et détailla un peu plus la jeune fille devant lui. Celle-ci parut surprise de le voir se relever si rapidement. Pendant quelques minutes il y eut uniquement un contact visuel. Lisanna se perdant dans les yeux du blond alors que celui-ci, la sondait pour voir ses intentions. A son plus grand étonnement il ne discerna rien de néfaste. Juste beaucoup de compassion et un peu de tendresse.

Il sentit une nouvelle chaleur se propager dans son intérieur. Quelque chose de très agréable, on ne lui avait jamais accordé de tel regard depuis la mort de du Dragon qui l'avait élevé. Il se sentait menacé. Oui, un des Dragons Jumeaux faisait face à une nouvelle sensation et ça ne le rassurait absolument pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se releva d'un coup dans l'intention de partir mais malheureusement sa tête lui fit faux bon et il fut pris de vertige. La jeune blanche le rattrapa dans sa chute mais elle ne put que l'amortir puisqu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle poussa un petit couinement inaudible. Sting avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sentit sa tête compresser contre quelque chose de très moelleux. Il comprit vite qu'il était tombé sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et qu'elle lui maintenait la tête serrée contre sa poitrine.

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour éviter de l'écraser plus longtemps. Il planta son regard dans celui de la mage sous lui. Celle-ci prit quelques couleurs du à la proximité de leur corps mais ne moufeta pas et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Doucement il se laissa aller sur le côté et l'entraina avec lui. Elle se retrouva la tête poser sur le torse du Dragon Slayer. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lisanna et la serra un peu plus contre lui. La jeune fille n'osa plus bouger, sa respiration venait elle aussi de se bloquer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se baladant en pleine nuit dans le parc de Crocus, elle se retrouverait à partager une étreinte avec Sting Eucliffe. Elle attendit quelques minutes et ferma les yeux un peu plus à l'aise. Le jeune blond ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque Lisanna sentit la respiration du garçon devenir régulière, elle se défit de son étreinte. Elle lui embrassa la joue et partie en courant vers son dortoir assigner pour les mages de Fairy Tail.

En arrivant dans la grande bâtisse elle se rendit compte que la fête n'était pas terminée… Apres tout il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Pourtant la jeune fille était trop chambouler pour continuer à s'amuser. Elle partit vers les chambres et se changea rapidement. Elle se jeta tout de suite sur son lit, de toute façon elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir… La jeune fille jugea qu'il était mieux pour elle et pour les autres que personne ne sache rien…

Sting quant à lui fut retrouvé deux heures après par son compagnon d'arme, Rogue. Qui s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir rentrer était partit à sa recherche. Le lendemain au réveil, Sting n'avait qu'un sal mal de tête mais bien qu'il ne se souvienne d'aucun détail de la veille, il lui restait toujours un doux parfum flottant dans ses narines. Une odeur que le remotiva pour les Grands Jeux Magiques. Il se promit de tout faire pour récupérer Lector.

Et voilà, encore une brève romance classé sans suite… A cause d'un dragon à la mémoire de poisson et d'une mage du Take Over trop soucieuse du « qu'en dira-t-on » Mais qui c'est peut-être qu'un autre contact visuel revirera les souvenirs ? On ne sait jamais.

Fin

* * *

**_Commentaire de l'auteur :_**

**_Alors que pensez-vous du couple StingxLisanna ? Ca change du Stinglu, non ? _**

**_Enfaite je dois dire que le couple Stingli me plait depuis un petit bout de temps et que comme personne n'a l'aire décider à remarquer ce couple... bah j'ai décider de moi même en faire la promotion ^^ Mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas folle au point d'espérer que ce couple naisse dans le manga... Ce n'est qu'un crack pairing..._**

**_Cette OS à été écrit pour participer à un concours donc si vous voulez voter pour moi aller sur mon blog : _**


End file.
